


Meeting Again to Say Goodbye

by bathala



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathala/pseuds/bathala
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha briefly reunite.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Meeting Again to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kagome deserved better.

Early one evening during the winter months, Higurashi Kagome crosses the snowy courtyard of her childhood home to enter the darkness of the shrine’s well-shed. It seems to call out to her, and she submits to its beckoning, feet moving forward as if an invisible thread drawing her closer.

The shed is empty and cold, prompting the twenty-two year old to pull the pink shawl more tightly around her shoulders. She makes her way down the wooden steps and sits at the edge of the well, peering into the void. It has been nearly five years since the end of her feudal fairy tale. A time in her youth that she will always remember and hold fondly in her dearest memories… Adventure, magic, and love: it pushed her to grow and learn so much about herself. It shaped her into becoming the woman she is today.

She remembers the relief that came when she saw her mother, Sota, and her grandfather; and turning, Inuyasha vanishing out of thin air, the connection between them severed just as the Shikon jewel was wished away for all eternity. The right wish that was made.

“If only,” she whispers to herself out into the vacant space of the well, perhaps her only regret. “If only I could have said goodbye to everyone.” She closes her eyes and a single tear drops from her eye into the well.

Kagome feels a cool breeze touch her face and weave through her hair, a faint light brightening the dark shed. She opens her eyes and this time, sees a clear blue sky staring back at her down the well.

* * *

Inuyasha is there. He extends a clawed hand to pull Kagome out of the magical well. Seeing each other for the first time in years, neither have the words to speak right away, only the contact of skin against skin in their joined hands and an awed exploration of each other’s faces through earnest gazes.

“Kagome-chan!! You’ve finally returned!” a slightly taller Shippo is running towards the pair, an equally astounded family of five with Kirara following closely after.

* * *

Upon Sango’s insistence, Kagome stays for dinner. As she watches Sango and Miroku interact with each other and their three small children, plus Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha, Kagome can’t help but wonder if all this is a dream.

Judging from the stare Inuyasha is giving her throughout the meal, he is likely thinking similarly. Is she really here back in Japan’s feudal era with her old friends?

“That’s a pretty ring,” Sango remarks, gently breaking Kagome out of her thoughts.

Only then does Kagome blush, hand leaping to touch the finger where her diamond ring is encircled. 

“Shiny,” Shippo adds, taking a closer look at her hand.

“Looks expensive,” Miroku puts in, sipping his tea almost knowingly.

The stone sparkles prettily in the embers of the burning fire just by them. A symbol for a precious promise to be made.

Slowly, she says the words that cuts into Inuyasha’s heart, “I’m getting married.”

* * *

Unable to sleep, Kagome leaves the home of Sango and Miroku and seeks out the sacred tree. Perhaps there she will find some peace and the desperate bravery she needs to face Inuyasha one last time.

Of course, she discovers Inuyasha already there, sitting at the base of the tree’s roots. Without any greeting, she steps to sit beside him.

Inuyasha is the one to speak first. “You didn’t come back to stay.”

Kagome takes her time to answer, knowing that she is already hurting him. “I came to say goodbye.”

“Turns out… in the end, I couldn’t keep you either,” Inuyasha whispers, and Kagome is unsure if she is meant to hear it at all. There is a brief silence, then Inuyasha finally asks the question he dreads to ask but wants to know: “Do you love the guy?”

Kagome pauses, feeling the love in her heart for her fiancé swell up and fill her with serenity and quiet joy, even when he often gets on her nerves. Her ring glows in the darkness of the night.

She says softly but without any doubt or hesitation, “I do. I love him.” She's excited for the life they will lead side by side. Thoughtfully, she tilts her head. “He’s… he’s a lot like you, actually. But different. I can’t explain…”

Inuyasha clenches a fist and says abruptly, not wanting to hear more, “Feh, you don’t need to. Just as long…” he stops, as if finding the correct words. “As long as the idiot protects and cares for you until the end of your days.” It is here that Inuyasha turns to face Kagome, honey-gold meeting deep brown. “I’m glad… I’m glad I was able to protect you, Kagome. In the time you were here. I… I missed you when you were gone.”

“I missed you too,” Kagome returns. She breathes steadily, blinking the tears welling up in her eyes. “And I’m forever grateful that you protected me and s-saved me all those times wh-when…”

She is taken aback when Inuyasha wipes the tears which are now streaming down her face. “Stupid,” he says. “Why are you crying?”

Typical Inuyasha. Kagome can't help but think that her fiancé would have asked her the same question while mimicking an identical gesture. Mentally, she dismisses the idea, knowing the comparison is unfair. They are different people who care for her.

“Goodbyes are hard,” she manages to choke out. Suddenly, she wonders if it was a smart decision to jump through the well again just to bid Inuyasha farewell.

The hanyou says nothing in response, but Kagome knows he can profoundly relate in more ways than one. After many minutes pass, he says resignedly, “Guess we knew this would happen someday. You, going back to your time permanently.”

This is probably closure for him too. Kagome recalls something Shippo slipped out during dinner. “Inuyasha… we can both let go of the past, now. Promise me… you won’t look for me at the well, anymore.”

The gravity of her request must have struck a nerve in Inuyasha because his body stiffens.

Kagome continues, not wanting her courage to leave her, “When I marry… I’ll be his, no turning back.” She remembers the emotion behind intense hazel eyes when he told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and only her. He chose her, Kagome - not his first love, Kaori. “And he’ll be mine… through our vows and daily life.”

“He’s your present and future,” Inuyasha states plainly and coldly. “And I’m your past. I get it, Kagome.”

“If it weren’t for you, Inuyasha,” Kagome says, wanting him to know the depth of her feelings towards him, “and your protection, I would’ve never - ”

“Shut up, Kagome,” Inuyasha stops her, fully understanding what she is trying to say. “I'm not a weakling so I'll be OK, so stop worrying about it, alright?" His speech is rough, but sincere. "I’m - I’m glad you’re happy. Seriously. You’re moving on with your life.”

“Thanks to you,” Kagome says. “And I hope… I hope you’ll also move forward in this lifetime, Inuyasha. No more living in the past.” That included Kikyo, yes, but herself as well. Letting them both go...

When he says nothing again, Kagome presses, “Will you promise to try?”

And because Inuyasha understands this is her final wish of him, he can do nothing else but say, “I promise.”

* * *

On the first day of spring, a young man with dark hair and hazel eyes kisses his beautiful bride, vowing that he would remain devoted to her for all their days together in this life… and the ones that would follow after until forever.

"I'll find you in every lifetime, Kagome, to love and protect you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this off my chest, ah!!!


End file.
